The Legion Of The Black
by niquiedward
Summary: This is a story about the black veil brides and is based off their movie and one of their best songs ever called Fallen Angels! :P


I am sitting in my dads Jeep Cherokee and I can't sleep I look into my Daughters eyes and all I see is the love I have given since day one I grab her hand and say "we'll be fine baby girl just don't wanna sleep" I hear a giant sound that seems like metal bending and cracking and I hear a hand start to smash against the roof I pull Marry close as I say "baby girl no matter what I will never let anything harm you" I look out the window as I hear Marry scream and the window crash open and see this giant black creature grab her and run off. I shoot awake and look around with a scream I realize my daughter is gone I step out of the car and scream and spin in circles "Marry","Marry","Marry" I fall to my knees and look up and I pass out I wake up as I am flying straight to the ground I look up and scream "OH crap!" I hit the ground with a giant crash and a truck swerves out of the way and I see five men step out of the truck and pick me up and lay me in the back I gain full consciousness I see a man sitting in the back with me two in the backseat and two in front I see the man in back with me yell up front and say "hey he is awake step on it!" We screech to a sudden halt and the men climb out of the truck and open the bed and help me out and I look at one of the taller ones he is very skinny and has gazelle looking legs and has a batman tattoo on his right forearm and has very short black hair and has black paint on the corners of his mouth to his cheeks and says "dude you alright you hit the ground pretty freaking hard?" I nod and ask "what happened" The tall guy puts his right arm and rubs his neck and says "well let me introduce myself my name is Andy Biersack and this little adorable midget's name is Ashley Purdy and that guy over there the one that is Jake Pitts and that dude sitting next to him is Jinx and then we have this weird guy here we call him CC" I shake everyone's hands and then ask Andy "so what was I doing in the freaking sky?" He looks over and says well umm you are a wow never had to explain this before umm your a fallen angel yo-" I cut him off and ask "A WHAT!?" He looks over and says "well so we are angels that were kicked out of heaven and those Angels pulled out every feather of our wings so we wouldn't be mistaken for actual angels if people saw us when we were exiled." I look and feel this burning sensation on my back and scream and reach my hands and put them on the burning spots and feel huge scars going in a v-shape down my back and as soon as my fingers make contact with the scars I see me flying and yelling then the vision stopped and I fell in pain and out of breath Andy leans down and says "that happens the first time you touch your scars by the way kid." I look up and smirk and say "jeesh you think Andy" I stand up and say "where am I" as Andy rests his hand on my shoulder he says "you are at The Legion Of The Black!" I look up confused and ask "the what?" Andy looks at me and says "if you had LET ME FINISH maybe I could have told you ok?" I nod "it is our secret organisation of fallen angels and we fight for the people who can't fight for themselves we are a helper of the good and we fight against the dark" he says smirking I nod and walk inside and see this girl sitting on the couch and she smiles at me and I turn to Andy and say "well now that I figured out what these wings are I need help getting my daughter back" Andy looks over and says "oh no ummm yeah lets get that kid cause if she is a kid of a fallen angel she is gonna lose it if she doesn't have a guide they will go ape shat" I am a little confused put end up just nodding I look over and see the girl she stands up and says "i'm coming with you ok?" I am in the parking lot of The Legion Of The Black and I open my wings and I look at them and they are all leathery and weird looking I flap my wings twice and then look at Andy who leaned over and his wings ripped out of his back and we took off we are up in the air and then Andy said "where did your daughter get taken" I pointed down to the side of the highway "my car broke down and I called for a tow truck then this giant half spider half man came out of the woods so I ran in the car and locked all the doors and the creature broke the window and grabbed her and then I learned I could fly now you're caught up" I said Andy looked at me and said "oh god you mean Azeroutho the demon god that haunts your dreams and takes your closest loved ones when you dream?" I look over to Andy "apparently yes that is what I saw" I said Andy nods and points and we land on this giant desert. I hear a giant screech and I see this giant creature and Andy does a demonic screech then hundreds upon hundreds of fallen angels land and are ready to fight Andy nods and says "oh and we can create fire or water or rock or air so yeah figure out which is yours but I bet its fire so think of fire while holding out your hand" I extended my hand and thought about a fire and *BOOM* fire explodes into my hands and I look at Andy and he says "nice now do I use it!" I push my palm out and the fire shoots from my hand and hits the Spider person in the chest and he screeches and starts running at us! I step up and start flying towards the creature I see my daughters face in the egg in the creature's chest I fly into its mouth and down to its chest I grab Lexi and fly through the monsters chest!


End file.
